The invention relates generally to detonation damping for pulse detonation applications and, more particularly, to noise reduction and the reduction of transient loads on downstream components via detonation damping. As used herein, the phrase “detonation damping” generally refers to a process by which (1) the transverse waves required to sustain a detonation are attenuated and/or (2) the curvature of the leading shock wave is increased, thereby reducing its strength.
Pulse detonation engines are a promising propulsion technology, in view of the lower entropy rise of detonative processes, as compared to constant pressure deflagration. Consequently, pulse detonation engines have the potential to propel vehicles at higher thermodynamic efficiencies than are achieved with deflagration-based engines.
However, pulse detonation engines pose potential noise problems. In addition, components downstream of detonations, for example components downstream of a pulse detonation engine core assembly in a hybrid turbine-pulse detonation engine, may be subjected to substantial transient loads from the detonations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the noise and transient loads for pulse detonation engines.